


'Secret' Admirer

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: In the week leading up to Valentine's Day, Beca is left unsigned, typed love notes. On Valentine's Day, she finds out who wrote them.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	'Secret' Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is cheesy. I don't care.  
> Also, yay for my first Valentine's Day themed fic, I have many of these coming up ( A week's worth in fact).

It was a week before Valentine’s Day, and while most of the girls in the house were starting to get excited for the day that somehow passed as a holiday, Beca was kind of dreading it. She never enjoyed Valentines Day, and this year it was extra bad because it was rubbing salt in the wound of her recent break up with Jesse. The only thing getting her through the next week of cheesy movies and the girls squealing over the dates they’d all found for themselves was the knowledge that Chloe agreed to hang out with her, even though she easily could’ve gotten a date herself. That made the holiday a little more tolerable.

She chose to ignore the implications of what being with Chloe for Valentines Day actually meant, because she the more she thought into it the more flustered she got.

But when Beca walked back into her room after breakfast on the seventh of February, something was waiting for her on her desk. Something that hadn’t been there when she left. And her interest in the holiday peaked a little more.

A slip of paper tied to a single rose.

Who put it there, she did not know. Everyone in the house was at breakfast with her, and it’s not like she had anyone who would be inclined to give her a rose anyway. She unravelled the note, hoping it was signed or that the handwriting would give her a clue, but it was typed and unsigned.

_ Smart,  _ she thought, starting to read what it said.

_ Ever since I met you I’ve known I belonged to you, the first time you looked at me I fell and couldn’t turn back, I’m yours. You just don’t know it yet. _

Beca frowned initially, confused and maybe a little concerned at how it ended up there, but as she read it a few times through she couldn’t help but grin. What did that note mean, and who gave it to her? (She knew who she hoped it to be, even though she knew the chances of it actually being her were extremely slim). Whoever did clearly had quite the way with words, that was for sure.

“What are you smiling at?” Amy asked, entering the room.

Beca’s grin dropped and she tried to look as casual as possible, passing her the note. “I found it on the next, along with that.” She titled her head towards the rose and Amy’s eyes widened, reading the note.

“Holy shit,” She laughed loudly, “Look at you! Beca has a secret admirer!”

“Keep your voice down!” Beca growled, but it was too little too late. She’d been heard.

“Wait, what?” Chloe asked, popping in her head in the doorway. “Let me see.”

“Oh please no,” Beca grumbled, moving to her bed, her cheeks burning. Chloe squeaked in delight and passed the note to Jessica and Ashley, who, along with everyone else, came to see what was going on.

“Bec! This is so great!” Chloe exclaimed, sitting beside her on the bed and throwing her arm around her shoulder. “My girl’s growing up!”

“Yeah, okay,” Beca said, rolling her eyes with cheeks now blazing. “I don’t even know who left it there. Besides shouldn’t we be concerned about how they got it there? Like as mushy as it is, it’s also a little creepy.”

“Oh don’t be such a pessimist!” Chloe grinned, nudging her shoulder. “It’s romantic!”

“Sure,” She gave in, though keeping it in the back of her mind, “And seriously guys, this room is not big enough for all of us.”

Over the course of the next week, a note and flower appeared on her desk every morning after breakfast, each note different and all typed, ranging from cheesy puns (There’d been two pun notes, one that read “I doughnut want to glaze over the fact I love you a hole bunch” covered in clip art pictures of various doughnuts and one which had been cut to shape a pair of lungs, unfolded to reveal “We be-lung together”. Beca liked that one) to sweet declarations of love (Things like “Love isn’t a strong enough word to describe how I feel about you” and “I wish there were more hours in the day so I could spend them all with you”), as well as some sillier ones that made Beca laugh (Like one that she was given on day 4, “Besides chocolate, you’re my favourite”).

The collection of flowers she’d gained had grown, sitting in a vase on her desk (Chloe insisted she put them in water), and the notes had been pinned to the board. She still didn’t have the slightest clue who was behind it, and she still was a little concerned about how they were getting in her bedroom each night, but as the week went on she found herself starting to enjoy finding the notes each day.

On the last day, Valentine’s Day, she went up to her room after breakfast to check her desk, as was the ritual after the past week, but there wasn’t anything there. A little disheartened, she checked the rest of the room, but there was nothing there. She went back downstairs.

“Where's the note of the day?” Cynthia Rose asked as Beca threw herself back on the couch.

“Wasn’t there, they must’ve forgotten,” She shrugged.

“I don’t think they have, it’s Valentines Day. Maybe they’re just waiting for later when they can get you alone,” Amy said casually before her eyes widened, her hand clapping over her mouth when she realised her slip up.

Beca sat up and glared in Amy’s direction. “What was that?”

“Nothing, I said nothing.” Amy rushed to stand, but Beca bet her to the door, blocking her way. She knew Amy could easily move her, but she also knew that Amy wouldn’t want to when she got mad.

“You did say something, what did you say?” Beca said through her teeth.

“Seriously nothing, maybe the person giving you the notes is waiting for later,” She said, not meeting Beca’s eyes. “Anyway, gotta go, Need stuff for tonight’s date, bye!” She pushed past Beca and without another word, walked out the front door.

She turned to everyone else, just missing the panicked hand signals they were sending each other. “Does anyone else know anything? Because if you do, I suggest you tell me now.”

A glance was passed around the room, and eventually, everyone shook their heads. Beca’s eyes narrowed, but she returned to her spot on the couch regardless. “She doesn’t know what she’s going on about.” She thought out loud.

Everyone agreed with a sigh of relief, glad that was behind them. At least they’d lasted to the last day, that had to be the longest a secret had been kept between them.

“Besides,” Jessica added, “You won’t be alone later, you’ll be with Chloe.”

Beca nodded, ignoring the smirk Stacie gave her and looked around for her best friend, but she wasn’t there.  _ Weird, she’d been there a second ago. _

Later that night, she and Chloe were getting ready to watch a movie. They’d been out for dinner, to their favourite diner thing that sold the best burgers either had ever had and then to the grocery store to get snacks before coming home and deciding to watch a movie. Beca couldn’t help but think about how much it felt like an actual Valentine’s Day date, but she didn’t say anything about it.

Chloe was popping popcorn and Beca setting up the living room when Chloe called out to her. “Hey, Bec!”

“Yeah?” She yelled back, pausing what she was doing.

“Can you get the blanket I really like off your bed?”

Beca grinned, knowing exactly what blanket what she was talking about. It’d been a Christmas present, from Chloe ironically, and was grey with stars and arguably the softest thing Beca had ever felt, even after the last year of constant use. Chloe stole it often, and whenever they cuddled on the couch or shared a bed insisted the blanket came too. “Yeah, I’ll grab it now.”

“Thank you,” Chloe said as she saw Beca go to the stairs. Beca stopped at the base of them and smiled at her before going up to her room, grabbing the blanket off her bed. When she turned, however, she paused. 

There were today’s note and flower, laying innocently across her computer.

Walking over to her desk, she unravelled the note and gasped, her heart rate spiking.

_ Your eyes make the stars look like they’re not shining. _ _  
_ _ Your hair falls perfectly without you trying. _ _  
_ _ You’re so beautiful, and I wish I could tell you every day. _ _  
_ _ I know when I compliment you, you won’t believe me. _ _  
_ _ And it’s so sad that you don’t see what I see. _ _  
_ _ But every time you ask me if you look okay, I say… _

_ When I see your face,  _ _ there's not a thing that I would change,  
_ _ Because you're amazing,  
_ _ Just the way you are.  
_ _ And when you smile  
_ __ The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
_ Because you're amazing,  
_ __ Just the way you are.

Beca’s heart was in her throat as she read the next line.

_ P.S Turn me over. _

With a shaking hand, she turned the paper over. Her breath hitched, her stomach in a knot. A single sentence, but it held everything. It just confirmed what she now already knew. It was actually her, the person she hoped to be behind it all.

_ I was thinking bout you, thinking bout me, thinking bout us, who we gonna be. _

For the first time, part of the note was written in pen rather than typed, a small heart written next to the line of the familiar song. A heart exactly the way Chloe drew them. Beca was sure that at that moment she wasn’t breathing. Note clutched in her hand and blanket long forgotten, she bound down the stairs and into the kitchen, colliding into Chloe.

“Beca?” Chloe asked, her voice unsteady. 

“It was you!” She exclaimed, unable to say anything else. “You’ve been doing this!”

Chloe’s ears went red and she nodded the tiniest bit. “Yeah, it’s me. Surprise,” She laughed nervously, fiddling with her hands.

“You’re in love with me. What? How? When?” Becastuttered out, her mind going a thousand miles an hour. Chloe was actually in love with her, her feelings weren’t one-sided. Beca couldn’t believe it.

“When? The first time you looked at me, at the activities fair. I saw you and my heart just flipped, and I knew from that moment on that I loved you. I know you don’t believe in love at first sight, and I don’t either really, but when I saw you I just couldn’t help but immediately form this massive crush on you. And then you were so against the Bellas, and I was sad because I assumed I’d never see you again. After all, let’s be real, this place is too big for coincidences, but I knew I couldn’t give up. And you know, then the shower, and that was a whole thing in itself.” Both blushed as the memory and Chloe trailed off, though Beca knew there was something else she wanted to say. She grabbed her hand and squeezed comfortingly, and that was enough for Chloe to be convinced to continue.

“And then you showed up at auditions, and that when I really knew. You were willing to listen to me, you were willing to put yourself out there like that just because some crazy girl burst into your shower and forced you to sing to her. And that’s why I fought for you so much that first year because I knew you were special and I wanted you to stick around. I knew that if you couldn’t be my girlfriend, which at the time I knew you couldn’t be, you could be my friend and that was enough.”

By the end of her speech, both of them were on the verge of tears, the sheer emotion of the situation overwhelming them both.

“Me too. I’ve loved you since the activities fair too,” She laughed in disbelief, “I saw the look in your eyes and I was just… gone.” She didn’t know what else to say. She wanted to give her the big love confession like Chloe had given her, both then and over the past week, but she just couldn’t put how she felt about her into words.

Without so much as another word, Chloe grabbed Beca’s face and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Beca moaned in surprise but kissed back with just as much passion, going up onto her toes to wrap her arms around Chloe’s neck.

They stood there until they ran out of oxygen, pulling apart with gasping breaths and tears of happiness on their faces. “I’m really glad you were my secret admirer Chlo,” Beca smirked once she got her breath back, grinning cheekily.

Chloe smiled and kissed her again. “Yeah, so am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Various times during writing this I started crying because Pool Mashup came on. It's not to the first time the same thing has happened. I have Snapchat stories of my crying while writing Shelter From The Storm because the Pool Mashup came on.


End file.
